Weekend Gone Wrong
by TVAddict310
Summary: A weekend away doesn't go as planned. Caskett's secret doesn't stay a secret for long. One shot.


"Where are you taking me, Castle?"

"If I told you, well then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Ok, fine. I won't ask another question about it."

"Thank you." He says, as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. She returns it with a sweet smile.

A few minutes go by in comfortable silence.

"Castle?"

"Kate, you just said you wouldn't ask me another question about the weekend."

"I was just hoping we could change the radio station; Taylor Swift isn't really my taste."

"Right…Sorry, Alexis was the last one in the car."

He pulls out a CD from the middle console and pops it in. "Coltrane" starts flowing through the speakers and instantly puts Kate in, if possible, an even greater mood.

They pull up to a quaint Bed & Breakfast. It looks like a cabin but is not as shabby.

"Wow this… is _not_ what I expected Castle…I love it!"

"Really? I wasn't too sure."

"No, I really do love it."

"Great! Let's go check in then."

Castle takes both bags from the trunk and, even though Beckett tries to insist on carrying her own, he has none of it. They make it inside and discover all the floors and walls are made of natural timber, making it feel like you were inside a log cabin. There was a large common area that had two couches facing each other. There were two more rooms in the back. One was a dining room that looked like it could seat 60, and the space next door was slightly smaller but all boxed in, with only a door to enter. This led them to believe that it was the kitchen.

They found themselves at the reception desk just inside the front door. A young girl, who couldn't be older than 16, was standing there ready to help.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Ah yes. Yes it's under_ Castle_."

"Ok. Yes Mr. Castle, your room is ready. If you'll just sign here."

She pointed to a check-in book that had several signatures on it already.

"Your room number is 12; it's up the stairs and to your left. Thank you for staying with us at _The Lodge_."

"Thank you very much."

She gave them the sweetest smile as they made their way upstairs. They got to the top and turned left, just like the receptionist said.

"What'd she say? Room 12?"

"Yes Castle… and it's right here."

Castle opens the door and they enter the room. It's not huge, but spacious enough for a bed, a closet and a master bath.

"Wow Castle, this is um…cute?"

"You hate it."

"No, no. I just didn't expect it."

"I thought that's what you wanted. You said you didn't want me to go over the top, that you just wanted it to be a weekend where we could just be together."

"I did and I do. It's great Castle. I mean it." She kisses him sweetly, offering him reassurance.

Immediately, he decides to deepen the kiss, not wanting to wait any longer. Kissing her passionately, he leans her backwards onto the bed. Positioning himself on top of her, he places little open mouthed kisses all the way down her neck and across her chest as he unbuttons her blouse.

She runs her hands through his hair and down his back, tugging his shirt out of his jeans. She pulls it up and over his head and tosses it on the floor.

He finally breaks their lips apart and finds the sensitive spot on her neck, just behind her ear. She sighs softly and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him down flush with her body.

The next morning rolls around and the two of them are still in bed, despite the late hour. Kate is nestled into Castle's warm side, with her arm slung over his bare abdomen. She wakes to find him looking down lovingly at her.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Hey. What time is it?"

He turns to the nightstand and picks up his watch. "It's a little past 11. Wanna take a shower and go get some ah… lunch?"

"Sure, but we can't take too long or the kitchen will close before we can get any food."

They make their way down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Castle, you grab us a table and I'll just visit the ladies' room." She gives him a chaste kiss before walking away.

He watches her go and then walks towards a free table. On his way he bumps into a man who has just gotten up from his seat.

"Sorry man... Ryan?"

"Castle! What are you doing here?"

Castle stands there in shock, not knowing whether he should run back upstairs, passing the bathroom to collect Kate and take her with him.

"I um..um."

Just then Kate comes back. "Hey babe, where's our table?"

"Beckett?"

"Ryan?"

"What are…are you guys?"

"Hi Kate, Rick." Jenny walks over toward all of them with a plate of salad.

"Jenny, hey." Kate says as she steps to the side, hiding herself slightly behind Castle.

"I didn't know you two were dating! Kevin, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know, sweetie. How long have you guys been together?"

Castle takes hold of Kate's hand, figuring that, if Ryan and Jenny know, then there's no point in trying to hide it. "Two months."

Castle and Beckett just stand there looking at each other with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Aww, congratulations! I'm so happy for you both." Jenny grins from ear to ear.

"Yeah that's great guys! Well we'll leave you to it. See you Monday." Ryan guides Jenny back to their table.

Castle and Beckett watch them go and then turn to each other.

"Kate. I know we just got here, but do you mind if we go somewhere else? I don't know if I can stay here knowing Ryan and Jenny are here too."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Mr. Castle. Nice to see you again." The doorman greets them.

"Ramone. Always a pleasure."

They walk to the front desk for a reservation at the classy hotel.

"Hello, we would like a room please."

"Of course, sir." The receptionist taps a few times onto the computer keyboard.

Another couple walks up to the desk, to be greeted by another receptionist, and asks for a room. "We only have one room left sir, and I'm sorry but this couple was first", they hear her say.

Castle and Beckett, hearing the conversation, decide graciously to give the room away. "Please, we would like you to give the room to this other couple."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Thank you anyway."

Castle picks up their bags and they turn to walk out the door, only to spot the couple they gave their room to.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Hearing the comment, the couple turns around.

"Castle? Bro, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Espo, Lanie."

"Kate? Girl what are you…oh you two did not get together without telling me? Seriously?"

"Sorry Lanie, I was going to tell you but we wanted to keep it between the two of us for a little while."

"How long is a little while?"

"Since my…um… suspension."

"Two months?! We are having a girl's night next week and you are telling me everything."

"Sure Lanie. Have a good weekend."

Castle and Beckett arrive home to the loft, ready to just forget the weekend ever happened, only when they walk in the door it's not the quiet home they were expecting.

"Alexis!?" Seeing his daughter half naked making out with a young man on his sofa in his house, really was not fun for Castle.

"Dad!?"

"Max?"

"Detective Beckett!?"

"Mr Castle, I am so sorry sir. I didn't, I mean…"

"Go home Max." He does as he's told and leaves.

"Dad. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow night." Alexis hastily slips back into her shirt.

"I guess that'd be convenient for you, wouldn't it."

"Castle!" Kate hisses.

"What are you even doing here, Alexis? You told me you had to study all weekend for an exam."

"Yeah, well I finished. Max and I were out on a date and it was quieter here than at my dorm."

"Alexis I know you're a grown woman and that you're…doing things now, but I don't appreciate it being done under my roof! You're still my little girl and I'd prefer to keep _those_ images out of my mind."

"You're not mad?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but I believe that once I tell you what I'm about to tell you, you are not going to be all that happy with me either."

"Why, what…" He holds up his hand to stop her from finishing her sentence.

He looks toward Kate with a smile and confidently takes her hand. "Kate and I are together and have been for a couple of months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner pumpkin."

Alexis stands still for a few moments speechless before breaking out in a big, genuine smile and runs to give him a hug. She then turns to Kate and gives her a hug too.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Really? Alexis, I know we've had our differences, are you sure you're okay with this?" Kate offers.

"I'm perfectly sure. I've been wondering why Dad has been so happy recently and I guess that was because of you. I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you, sweetie. That means a lot to us."

"Well, I'm going to head back to my dorm. Have a good night. Dad, really, I am sorry you had to see…that."

Castle gives his daughter another hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

"Night, pumpkin."

"Good night, Alexis."

Alexis pulls the door closed behind her and the loft is as quiet as they had thought it would be when they had arrived home.

"Well, I guess the cats out of the bag." Castle picks up the bags and they both make their way into his bedroom.

"Mmm yeah. It doesn't really matter though, Castle. We both knew that it would come out eventually."

"Just not this soon. I am so sorry that this weekend didn't turn out the way we had planned."

"It's fine Castle. It wasn't your fault, besides…" She tugs at his shirt to pull him closer to her. "The weekend isn't over yet; we still have a whole day left."

"That we do. So, what would you like to do?"

"I think you know what I'd like to do." She pushes him backwards forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed. Straddling him, she places her arms around his neck and links her fingers together. She kisses him so sweetly. One of his hands rests at her hip, holding her securely to him and the other is tangled lovingly in her chestnut curls.

"I'd like to do that too." They both smile into the next kiss.

The rest of the weekend is going to be a whole lot of uninterrupted fun.


End file.
